


A Late Night Drink

by HardasStein



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And they own a Club, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, But he doesn't care, Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Jack's a messy eater, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rutting, Tim and Jack are related in this, Tim hates his brother sometimes, Tim is a sweetie, Violence, can you blame him?, lots of swearing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardasStein/pseuds/HardasStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheets he seemed to be resting in though, were lavender colored silk, and running his fingers over the surface, it was cool to the touch. Where he had been snuggled up into was warm and inviting though, and it was a wonderful juxtaposition that Rhys was absolutely in love with and he wanted to just stay laying in it all day if he could. </p>
<p> There was only on true problem… This wasn’t his room. He had no idea where he was, or how he even managed to get here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys goes out for drink, and a drink is just what he gets.

The gradual assault to his eyes, from even behind his eyelids, was making his head pound slightly, and it pulled a soft and annoyed grunt from Rhys’ lips. And when he opened his eyes it was even worse, the blinding light from the open draped just blinding him. He proceeded to roll over and away from the attacking sun rays, moaning when he felt a sharp twinge in the back of his neck, almost as if he had slept on it wrong. He reached a hand up to gently feel at the spot, hoping to rub the ache away, but his fingers were met with the rough material of gauze, and his eyes were open once again. The bandage was wrapped around the entirety of his neck, and he couldn’t recall putting it there himself. 

He sat up slowly, his body creaking with his motions, like he had been sleeping for too long and he looked around the room so well lit by the after noon sun. He blinked his eyes into focus, rubbing at them as he took in the beauty of this strange room. 

The room seemed bright in nature, even without the sun shining in. Cream-colored curtains hung lightly from the bar above the window, blowing in a gentle breeze from the open window. The walls were a warm peach color with soft accents of white leading down to the carpet, which indeed matched the drapes in their rich cream. It looked plush to touch and Rhys wanted to just lie down on it. The sheets he seemed to be resting in though, were lavender colored silk, and running his fingers over the surface, it was cool to the touch. Where he had been snuggled up into was warm and inviting though, and it was a wonderful juxtaposition that Rhys was absolutely in love with and he wanted to just stay laying in it all day if he could. 

There was only on true problem… This wasn’t his room. He had no idea where he was, or how he even managed to get here. 

He rubbed his forehead with a sigh, spending a little more time at the temples where the ache seemed to be the strongest. God, it was like he has a hangover. A hangover… He had gone out drinking last night with Vaughn, but they didn’t go to their usual bar. Where did they even go? 

Rhys’ head was filling with so many questions he could barely even grasp at the answers for, and it was only making his head hurt even more. He decided to lie back down on the bed, the smooth fabric gentle against his naked flesh. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed that he was naked. He pulled the sheets back to look down at himself; and he seemed to be okay. No incriminating marks, not cuts or bruises, or even missing organs, so that was a plus. He was naked though, so that was a bad thing. Pr a good thing, fuck if he could even remember what had happened and how he even came to be naked in the first place? Was this some girl’s apartment? Some guy’s apartment? He even couldn’t remember a face, let alone the name of the person he must’ve went home with last night. 

Maybe if he tried to start with what he did know to be true. He went out drinking with Vaughn. It’s a good start, but what happened after that? He closed his eyes as he started to think about it. 

 

He remembered letting Yvette dress him up, exclaiming that he wouldn’t even come close to being laid in the atrocious attire he had originally picked out to wear that night. And while he did feel slightly offended that his friend had thought so lowly of his fashion sense, or his lack there of as she had stated, he had to admit that what she had picked out made him look bangable, like attractively bangable. He looked himself over in the mirror, ogling how his legs looked in the sleek, maroon pants she had dressed him in, and the sleeveless, black turtle neck that just barely covered his tattoo the black ink peeking over the collar teasingly. The blue color swirling down his arm though was on clear display for anyone to see if they so wanted. He smirked as he played with his hair once more, slicking it back how he liked, and before Yvette could even dare to push anymore of her fashion onto him, aka putting a bit of highlighter on his face, Vaughn had dragged him out of the door an out into the chilly air of the city at night. 

The lights of the city shone bright against the black that the darkness that was cast over it, but not everywhere. The walked up to the club, “A late night drink,” with smiles on there faces. It had been weeks since they had managed to find time outside of work to get together and go out for drinking, dancing, and maybe even getting a little action. Not from each other of course, even though they had experimented a little together before in college. Rhys was feeling up for something a little different tonight. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he would absolutely know when he saw it. 

The bright neon pink sign of the place was a beacon to all in the city, attracting all kinds of folk to the club. When Vaughn and Rhys approached it, you could already hear the blaringly loud music inside the building, shaking the very structure, and even surrounding structures. It brought a smile to Rhys’ lips as he thought about being able to let loose, dance to that bouncing beat, just shake his worries and stress away. And hopefully do so with a partner. 

And as presumed by the two, when they walked in they could feel the beat shaking their insides with each resounding thump. It was a feeling that Rhys had missed dearly. 

Now this bar was new, brand new, Rhys had never seen it before, had only heard about it by a few people at work, and only in the past week or so. However, he had only heard good things, about the drinks, and the people who worked there. The bar was apparently owned by two brothers, twins Rhys thought, but he wasn’t positive, or at least that was the rumor going around. No one had ever met them before, and if they had, then they weren’t aware of whom they even were. 

But who they were wasn’t something Rhys even gave the slightest fuck about right now. All he cared about was getting plastered and getting laid. So he and Vaughn made their way over to the bar area of the club, the bar itself positively lit up with humming lights, but surprisingly scarce of people. They were all dancing, and those who were at the bar were only there for a moment before heading back out to rejoin the large crowd that had gathered out on the tiles. The boys made there way over and sat down, figuring they wouldn’t leave the bar until they were sufficiently buzzed. 

They traded turns paying for their rounds of shots made by a woman who had this glare about her, and if looks could kill then they’d be dead. They made it through at least three before Rhys started to feel that warmth settling in his belly and in his head. He chuckled and nudged Vaughn, letting him know he was going to head out dancing. His friend wanted a few more hits, so he let Rhys go alone. 

Out on the dance floor, the lanky man just let himself go, dancing and shaking his hips with the pounding beat of the music around them. He didn’t care about who he was dancing with, the warmth of the alcohol in his system and the warmth of the bodies around him felt wonderful an he just couldn’t help but enjoy himself. He knew he didn’t have the greatest skill in dancing, but it didn’t take very much skill to bump and grind with his fellow club goers, who were also getting pretty buzzed. He could practically feel his skin vibrating at the rush of feelings in him. He had truly missed this. 

It was when he felt a pair of rough, but incredibly skilled hands on his hips. They pulled him right out of his own little world with a soft gasp. He looked back over his shoulder and was met with a very handsome face. He felt the man’s body pressed up against the back of his own and he couldn’t help but lean back into his motions, riding along the other man’s body movements as he let the hands on him wander and feel him up. He didn’t even try to hold in the breathy noises at the touches, knowing that only the man so close to him could hear them over the loud music. 

He felt the man’s hot breath against the flesh of his neck, right against the nape, and it made him shiver, a soft noise slipping up his throat when he felt a tongue follow the path the warm air had left. Rhys barely even noticed as the man walked him off of the dance floor an up against a wall. It wasn’t until he was suddenly being turned and his back being slammed against the hard surface that he became aware of what happened, but when a pair of lips crashed against his own, he didn’t seem to truly care. His hands grasped for something, anything, finding purchase in the man’s silky, perfect hair as he moaned into the sloppy kiss. It was all teeth, and he could’ve sworn he cut his lip on something sharp, but it wasn’t long lived when the stranger was hoisting him up against the wall. Rhys let out a shocked, keening gasp when he was pressed harder against the wall, his long legs wrapping around the man’s hips as he rutted against him for friction. His moans were left to the air as the larger man began to trail biting kisses down his jaw and to his neck, to where his tattoo was peeking out. He felt that warm muscle lave over it and it made him whine a bit, his hips stuttering a bit. He was achingly hard in his pants, rutting against the older man in desperation for that wonderful friction. 

He could feel the strangers own hips jerking against his own, rubbing his hard cock in just the perfect way, he could feel is orgasm building, and he didn’t even care if the people around him could hear the lusty moan falling out of his mouth at the time, he was just so eager for the release.

He also hadn’t noticed the man moving the collar of his shirt to the side and licking over the entirety of his tattoo. He did however become fully aware when he felt needle like pricks in his skin right above the colored scar, and it was that added sensation to the current endorphins just rushing through him that sent him right over the edge, crying out and gripping tight to the strange man above him as his hips came to a stuttering halt. He panted heavily, eyelids fluttering and hands still gripping at the man’s hair as his breaths came in heavy pants past his pinked lips. There was a tingly feeling of his limbs becoming numb and a warm liquid dribbling from his neck. He made a soft whine before the world around slowly faded out into black and he collapsed forward into the broad chest of the strange man, the image of two bright red orbs the last thin he remembers catching a glimpse of. 

Rhys opened his eyes quickly and reached his hand up to try and touch the bandage again over his tattoo and winced at the pain he felt rocket through the area. He blinked as his mind tried to come to grips with the evidence presented to him. The man had bitten him so hard that he bled… Holy crap. 

Who even was this man?


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t help himself, not in the slightest. The boy smelt delectable and he found his hands reaching out to pull him closer. The boy smelt like alcohol and lust, and if the little pink blush across his cheeks was anything to go by, the boy seemed very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV

Just another night in this desolate, god forsaken place. Or at least that’s how he has been thinking about his life for at least the last few centuries he’d been alive on this miserable rock. The only pleasure he seemed to even slightly derive from it was when he managed to find a nice blood bag to just drain the life right out of. That always seemed to cheer him up. Didn’t really make Tim all too happy though, but what was he going to do about it? They had been working together since the beginning, so if he really were going to even think about doing something to stop Jack’s nasty habits, he would’ve by now. 

They’ve had to move around several times by now, each time being after some people got way too close to figuring out who they are and what they do. And it’s always Tim’s fault, or so Jack likes to blame his younger brother for each time they keep getting caught, however they’ve both had their fair share of sloppy work and obvious trails. And it was almost every three decades that one of them would fuck up somewhere and get someone sniffing at them and nipping at their heels. 

Last time though, was Jack’s fault, and he knew it, he fucking knew it. He let his hunger and anger get the better of him and he just ripped her throat right out from her pretty neck, and right in front of her family none the less. Oh after seeing that, then they all had to go. He tried not to think about it too much, but quite often had his thoughts trailing back to the murder of his wife- and her family of course-, not his first wife, his second. He encourages everyone who knows about them- everyone being Tim- not to talk about either of them too long, lest he find himself brotherless as well. Either way, lesson of the story, don’t let yourself starve, no matter what. You always have to eat, or you will lose whatever humanity you had left. You would think someone as old and versed in the rules like Jack would remember that. But Jack was reckless, and he knew that, Tim even knew that- always having been the more sensible of the two. 

Oh but what a pair they made. The identical twins have been terrorizing humanity for as long as they can remember, and the way they worked as a team- when they were cooperating that is- is an amazing feat of nature. Jack is all plans and plots, an eagerness and drive that Tim lacks, but Tim is all about sense and thought, has brain to add to the plans, knowing what to do and when exactly to do it. Together they always found a way to get away with just about anything that they could set their minds to. They constantly got away with murder and theft, outsmarting even the most intelligent human beings in the area. Oh, but when they weren’t being so cooperative? Well, that’s when they usually find themselves being run out of a town, or having to leave and assume new identities. 

And now, they’ve found themselves in a pretty nice spot, Jack would have to say. Tim found a nice slice of property and they cleaned it right up. See they’ve been running pubs, and saloons, and all sorts of run down dumps before, it was kinda their thing. When a person goes missing after a night of drinking, usually people don’t take notice of their absence for a little while, and then by the time they even think to start looking for the missing individual, Tim and Jack have easily disposed of the body. It was a wonderful setup. Jack loved to live by it. It hasn’t failed them yet.

This time though, it was Tim’s turn to come up with the design and setup of the bar, and Jack was none too pleased about that. His brother wasn’t the best designer in his opinion, but Jack didn’t have the greatest sense of style either. The bright pink neon of the outside sign wasn’t something Jack was too pleased about, but the man always did enjoy himself the neon. Back In the fifties, they had this great bar absolutely decked out in that shit. Jack fucking loved the fifties; it was a great time to be alive… Undead? Meh, tiny details. 

During the hiring process, they knew they were going to need to be very discreet, and that the staff as going to need to be small, and good. Times are different, Tim and Jack can’t go running a whole place by themselves anymore. So they needed to get looking. They found this monster of a man to be bouncer. Some German name, Wilhelm or something. He was gigantic, and Jack was digging it. He hired him in immediately. Next, the bartenders. Some girls, a couple, who were looking for a good paying job. The older of the two women was very experienced, having a resume so full, that Tim had never ever seen so one decorated before in all his days running a pub. Curious as to why she needed a job then, the only answer that they received was that she didn’t have the nicest face to approach; Jack didn’t think that was a necessity. The younger woman, lacked the experience that the first had, more of a mechanics worker than a bartender, but she said she could do both. Tim thought she was rather sweet, Jack thought she was rather sweet smelling, but either way, they were in. The next woman who walked in reeked of power, and Jack loved it. She applied for the DJ, and when she played her demo disc, both brothers couldn’t deny, they liked the way it sounded. They could get some nasty business done with those beats distracting the clientele. 

With the bar built, the staff set up, and everything falling into place, Jack deemed her ready and “A late night Drink” was open for business. And business was a boomin’! Jack couldn’t believe the amount of people that showed up on their opening night, it was awesome! To say the very least, that is. And business just didn’t stop. The same amount of people, if not more, kept showing up night after night, and Tim and Jack got to feast like kings! They had a nice couple of rooms on the floor above the club to stay in, the brothers being the only ones on staff who had access to the rooms. Every night, they would lead a couple sorry suckers up into the rooms, only for them to never come back down. 

And tonight was meant to be no different. Tonight, Jack was enjoying himself, since he was physically incapable of becoming drunk; the man just indulged himself in the physical pleasures of the people who showed up to his club. And Jack never told anyone who he was, neither did Tim, never said a word to anyone when he wasn’t in the presence of his brother or the rest of the small staff. He was just there to dance, and to drink. Just another drunk stranger in a club of drunken strangers. With his eyes peeled for some sweet young thing to drink dry, he almost missed the cute little thing dancing right behind him. He felt something bump him from behind, and when he turned around, his nose was assaulted by a smell that made his mouth salivate and his fangs drop. 

He couldn’t help himself, not in the slightest. The boy smelt delectable and he found his hands reaching out to pull him closer. The boy smelt like alcohol and lust, and if the little pink blush across his cheeks was anything to go by, the boy seemed very drunk. He also didn’t seem to mind when Jack pulled him closer to grind up against his pert little ass, hands touching and leading him with the beat of Nisha’s song. The boy even seemed to enjoy each touch Jack left on him, and when Jack leaned in to get a whiff of the boy slender neck, he opened it up for him, just letting the monster right in. Jack couldn’t hold in the shit-eating grin at the boy’s eagerness and he leaned in to get a taste, tongue slipping out to run against the flesh. Oh, the boy was just too sweet; Jack just couldn’t wait to get a proper taste of him. 

He lead the boy off of the floor and up against the wall closest to the door leading upstairs, and he turned him right around and made a quick lunge for the boy’s soft lips. He attacked his lips with an animalistic drive to consume the boy right then and there, and Jack just couldn’t believe how much the smaller man just loved it. He swallowed each and every moan he pulled from the thin boy and had no problem hoisting him right up, further pressing him into the wall and grinding their hips together. He could feel the boys hard prick in his pants and he had to stop himself from fucking him right then in there. Oh but the boy looked so debauched and filthy, it was wonderful. 

He accidentally cut the boys lip open on one of his sharp fangs, and when he got a taste of the sweet blood on his tongue, he snapped. The boy was even sweeter than he ever even imagined he could be. And he wanted more. He left the boys mouth, a small line of saliva connecting their lips, before he trailed biting kisses down the boys chin and to his neck, leaving a trail of blossoming love bites. He made his way and saw a dark, little tattoo adorning the boys pale flesh. How cute. Jack smirked and pulled the boys collar aside before running his tongue across it with a soft growl. He lapped at the spot a few more times before running his teeth across the boy’s supple flesh, rewarding him with a shiver from the skinny body rutting against his own. He could practically smell how close the lithe man was to orgasm and he knew it was time to dig in. 

Barely sparing the boy a second more, Jack dug his fangs right in. Flavor exploded in his mouth as he guzzled from the boy’s veins. He relished in the loud, keening noise that left the boy’s mouth as he came in his pants, making the taste of his blood that much sweeter. Oh it was just wonderful, Jack taking in his fill with a low growl in his throat. He wanted to drain this boy dry, his blood so sweet, so tangy… But no. He had a better idea. 

Before taking too much from him, he pulled back and licked the bite mark on his neck, always having been a sloppy eater as he licks the blood trails on the boy’s neck. “Oh kitten.. You’re gonna make one nice blood bag…” He purred, even though he knew the boy couldn’t hear him as he passed out right against Jack. He cradled the unconscious boy in his arms before walking for the door, Wilhelm stepping out of the way for him. 

“Don’t let anyone in Wilhelm. Especially Tim.” Jack said as he walked the boy upstairs, not knowing that someone was watching him carry the boy right up the stairs, having witnessed the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yeah, this is how it's going to go. We're gonna get a look at things from everyone's stance.
> 
> Guess who's next?~


	3. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to absolutely strangle his brother. Doing that right there, in plain sight where just about anyone could see him?! Was Jack insane?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A view from the standpoint of the person who saw Jack feed.

He was going to absolutely strangle his brother. Doing that right there, in plain sight where just about anyone could see him?! Feeding right in the middle of the club? Was Jack insane?! Wait, scratch that. He knew his brother was insane, but he didn’t take him for that stupid. They had just gotten settled in at this nice spot, and they were making some awesome money at that, and they hadn’t feasted like this in years. It was nice, the people were nice and the food was even nicer. He loved it. And now Jack was trying to ruin it by getting them caught barely three weeks into settling down! Asshole. That fucking asshole. 

Tim stormed his way away from the bar, leaving Janey shocked as he left right in the middle of their rather pleasant conversation, over to where Wilhelm was guarding the door before being stopped. The larger man had pressed his hand against Tim’s chest to get him from walking any closer to the door. 

“Jack doesn’t want anyone in Tim.”

“Back off Wilhelm, it’s just me. He can’t keep me out of my own room.”

“You don’t scare me, little one. Jack said no. Means no.”

Oh now Tim was livid. He thought he was pissed before, but now this was just insane. Jack had dare and try to hide this from him? In their own home?! It had been a long time since Jack tried this bullshit. He growled low and he looked up at Wilhelm before gently trailing the pads of his fingers up Wilhelm’s larger arm. “Not even… If I make it worth your while?” A small smirk grew on Tim’s lips as he looked up to Wilhelm’s face. 

Funny thing about Tim and Jack, they had this little trick of persuasion. Whenever they want something, it was very easy for them to get it. They learned a special little way to obtain things from people. All they had to do, maintain direct eye contact, and actually make physical contact with the person they wanted something from. It seemed to almost induce some sort of trance, letting them take whatever they wanted. 

Tim doesn’t like using as much as Jack does; Tim thinks it’s cruel to do that to someone, to just take his or her choice away. However, desperate times do indeed call for desperate measures. This wasn’t something Tim wanted to waste time convincing Wilhelm about. Tim needed to get up there and stop his brother from doing something stupid, like always. 

He watched Wilhelm look down to where Tim was rubbing small, gentle patterns into his arm and back up to the look on Tim’s, his eyes focusing on the light red hue that Tim’s mismatched eyes were taking on. Soon though, He was stepping aside for Tim, the smaller of the two gently patting Wilhelm’s arm as he opened the door. “Thanks big boy, I’ll make it up to you later.” He even goes so far as to shoot the larger man a wink before he closed the door behind him, having some doubt that Jack would know that he’s actually on his way. 

He ran his way up the flight of stairs and quietly made his way in through the door, always having been incredibly light on his feet. He listened for his brother, hearing him fussing around in one of the rooms they had made up, rather loudly might he add. He quickly stormed his way down the hallway to then make his presence actually known to the other, hearing his brother cursing under his breath at Tim being there. He threw the door open and when he was met with the sight of his brother fumbling with gauze wrap and a very lanky, very naked, pretty boy on the bed... Well to say Tim was confused would be a very big understatement. 

“Um, Jack-“

“So, I can explain.” Tim and Jack spoke at the same time, making them both groan. They did that way too often for either brother to find it amusing anymore, though whenever anybody else would hear it it was “funny” or “cute”. Neither of them thought that anymore, and it usually made Jack very angry. “Look, TimTams, listen. I can explain myself.” Jack said after the moment was over, looking up to his brother with restrained frustration. 

“Oh please do, I would love to hear an explanation as to why you thought it’s be a good idea for you to try an expose us, not even right after we had found a new life, right after recreating everything?!” Tim found his anger again as he growled at his brother in frustration, fangs dropping down in his mouth as his eyes focused in on Jack. “What the Hell were you thinking Jack?!” 

“I don’t know!” Jack roared at Tim, baring his fangs at his brother. Tim was honestly surprised that his brothers raised voice hadn’t disturbed the man on the bed in the slightest. 

Tim could only glare back at Jack, sighing slowly through his nose as he relaxed a little bit. He then looked over to the boy lying on the bed, moving toward him as he saw Jack’s miserable excuse for bandaging up his neck and sighed. He pushed Jack aside, earning a low growl from the larger brother, and gently unraveled the too tight material from around his neck before taking the gauze and instead gingerly doing it himself, cleaning up the rest of Jack’s mess on his pale skin. When he had the wrapping properly secured and the wound covered, he looked back to his brother. 

Tim wasn’t dumb. He could smell the boy too. He was sweet, almost like a caramel sweet. He knew that was why his brother had gunned for the boy, why he had even let him live. He had watched the whole thing go down. He knew.

“You haven’t kept someone alive after a bite before Jack… Why him?” Tim asked quietly, knowing full well why, but he wanted to hear Jack say it. 

“Because he tastes good. And he’s got a cute face.” Jack said simply and instead it just made Tim shake his head with a sigh at his brother. He looked down to the sleeping man on the bed, his color slowly beginning to return after the attack. He reached to gently comb his fingers through his soft hair, but his wrist was suddenly caught by Jack, a low growl growing in his throat. 

“Don’t.” His brother said simply. Tim just turned to him with a mild expression, not at all shocked. Jack was always territorial with his shit. 

“You’re going to just keep him for yourself then? Alright then.. Fine. See how he reacts when he wakes up here and can’t get out.” Tim said lowly to his brother, taking on last look at the man on the bed before shifting to pull the covers up over him so he wouldn’t get cold in the middle of the night. Looking over his face, the soft pink rising back to his cheeks, his lips parted in soft breath and his lashes fluttering ever so slightly in sleep. The man was adorable, or so Tim thought to himself before turning to take his leave. 

“Good luck then with your pet, dear brother.” He didn’t look back to Jack as he made his way to the door. “I hope it doesn’t die on you.” He hadn’t meant to sound as threatening as he did, but it was too late to pull back his words before he was closing the door softly behind himself, as to not wake the poor human laying in the bed. 

He counted down in his head until he heard the door open behind him and Jack hurried after him. He was right on the dot. 

“Wait, wait Timmy.” Tim rolled his eyes a bit and stopped before turning to face his brother, crossing his arms a bit with a sigh. He knew Jack would need him for something, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what. 

“Listen, you’re nicer with people.” Jack said as he looked over his brother’s face. Tim could only roll his eyes again as his brothers words confirmed his suspicion. “Now don’t you roll your eyes at me kiddo.” Tim glared at him for that, hating that nickname. He was just as old as Jack was, he had no right to call him that. “Just hear me out. We don’t have to go hunting anymore, no more running, or getting caught.” Jack said with a smirk on his face. “Just an infinite supply of blood.”

“Jack are you listening to yourself? Are you that much of a moron? You do realize that you’ve kidnapped that man and are keeping him here against his will, don’t you? You honestly think that he’ll want to stay here?” Tim looked at his brother like he had grown a second head, hearing his plan. It was a great idea, to have someone here to drink from and not having the risk of being caught. Tim just couldn’t do that to anyone though. He couldn’t confine anyone to just living their life here and being fed from by vampires for the rest of their life. It was inhumane. It was akin to torture. Tim couldn’t go through with this.

“Oh he will. Trust me. You have to learn to trust me Timmy. You’d think all the years we’ve been brothers that you would by now.” Jack laughed at him. 

“It’s because of the time we’ve been together Jack that I don’t.” Tim shot back with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I don’t like this Jack. You know I hate things like this.” He looked back up to the other desperately.

“We’ll be just fine Tim. Don’t worry your pretty little head so much. Just relax and let old Jack take care of us, and I promise, that by this time tomorrow. That little kid in there-“ Jack gestured his head toward the door to the room the sleeping man resided in. “-isn’t gonna want to leave us for anything.” 

Tim could only relent. There was no fighting Jack. “Alright.. Alright fine, do whatever you want.” Tim finally got out with a groan. And Jack could only smile as his twin agreed to go along with his plan at last. 

“Good. Good.” He walked over and patted him on the back. “Now just make sure you’re there to greet him in the morning when he wakes up.” 

“What?!” Tim pulled back away from his brother with an angry crease in his brow. “You want me to be there?! He’s gonna think I’m the on who brought him here!” Tim yelled at him in renewed anger. 

“Tim calm down. Just tell him you brought him here to relax after an accident or something.” Jack reasoned with his brother. 

“No way Jack! I’m not-“ Suddenly, Tim had a thought, and while Jack probably wouldn’t like the plan he had in mind, it was something he could live with. “On one condition Jack.”

“Sure, yeah okay. Anything for you baby bro.” Jack laughed in slight relief, before his face turned sour at Tim’s next word choice. 

“I want a taste of him.” Tim said, holding his chin up against the growl growing in Jack’s chest. And before Jack could open his mouth, Tim spoke again. “It’s either you let me have him, an you share you pet, or I’m not going to help you take care of him in the slightest Jack. Deal?” He held his brothers glare. 

They stood there for a good few minutes, just staring each other down until one of them finally caved, and much to Tim’s delight it just happened to be Jack. 

“Okay okay, fine! You can fucking have some. But I always get first pick, and only I get to touch him.” Jack ground out angrily to his brother, and it made Tim smirk. 

“Good. Then I’ll make sure to greet your pet in the morning. Did you happen to at least catch his name in the midst of your games with him?” Tim asked as he and his brother made their way back for the stairs that lead down to the club, the music bumping in their ears. 

Jack could only groan and tilt his head back in slight distress with a loud groan. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Whoo! I'm on a roll. 
> 
> I'm not 100% though on the direction I took for this story though, so I may do some revamping in the future.
> 
> Hah! Vamping. I hate myself, but I laughed. 
> 
> Either way, hope you liked how much Tim think's his brother is a moron.


	4. Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would’ve left the room to go and try and find the person who had brought him to their home, but he couldn’t. He tried, and the door that kept him in there was very locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a visitor... Or visitors?

Rhys had already explored every nook and cranny of this room. He had walked over to look inside the closet, finding a few rather nice, satin robes hanging inside. He helped himself to one, wrapping it around his form just in case. He had begun to tire of just lounging around the bed naked. 

He had looked through the nightstands perched on the sides of the bed, pulling open the drawers carefully, the wood seeming a little old now that’s he gotten a closer look at it. He found nothing inside though, much to his own dismay. He had also hoped the boudoir perhaps held some for of entertainment, but he only found someone else’s clothes, the clothes much to big for his slimmer form. 

He would’ve left the room to go and try and find the person who had brought him to their home, but he couldn’t. He tried, and the door that kept him in there was very locked. As beautiful as the room was, it was beginning to get very boring, and he didn’t even have the saving grace of having his phone with him to see what happened to Vaughn after last night, or to even just distract himself with one of the many game he had. 

He felt like he was actually starting to die of boredom when he heard the soft click from the door, signaling the release of the lock. He quickly sat up properly on the bed from his prior position of lying with his head at the feet of the bed. He looked up to the door when it opened and a man walked in with a tray in his hands, the sweet smell of fresh food hitting his nose and making his stomach groan to be fed. 

“Oh dear, you’re already awake.” The man said to him in surprise, his mismatched eyes shocked as he looked at Rhys. “I’m sorry, I had hoped you weren’t awake yet, you must’ve been so bored, I’m so sorry.” The man seemed so sincere as he walked over quickly with the food. “Here, I made you some breakfast, you’re going to need to eat quite a bit after last night. An make sure to actually finish you orange juice, it’ll help too.” 

Rhys looked the man over, remembering his face, but at the same time he really didn’t. Something seemed different, off about this man from his memory. He was really sweet though, and the food smelt so good. The man actually set the tray in Rhys’ lap and the boy looked down to it, the smell so close had his stomach clenching in desire. He looked up to the man once more, blinking at the smiling figure before moving to dig into the food. 

“N-Not too fast, you may make yourself sick. You were asleep for quite some time.” The man warned him worriedly. 

Rhys could only look up to him after having finished more than half the sweet tasting French toast already. He took a few big gulps of the orange juice, it’s sweet flavor quenching his thirst before he turned his attention back to the man. “Where am I?” Rhys asked him. 

“My home.” The man said to him with a smile, moving to sit at the end of the bed. He seemed, so approachable.

“Okay. Where is your home? And who are you?” Rhy asked next, taking another bite of the delicious, syrupy mess on his plate, starting to feel a little better and a little more sensible after getting some food settling in his stomach. 

“Above the bar, The Late Night Drink. My bar actually.” The bigger man continued to wear that smile, and it was doing something to Rhys, making him smile alongside with him. And my name is Tim. Timothy Lawrence.” The man, Tim apparently, stretched out a hand toward Rhys in a friendly manner. 

He couldn’t place it, but something nagged in the back of Rhys’ mind to not take the man’s hand. But the man seemed so sweet, so nice, that Rhys found it would be rude not to. So he reached his own hand out to take Tim’s own in a friendly gesture. He felt something warm creep up his spine at the initial touch as he continued to smile. Tim shook it gently and smiled a little bigger, and Rhys could swear he saw a bit of fang in the man’s beaming smile. 

“I think this is the part of the introduction where you tell me just who you are?” Tim chuckled softly to Rhys, making the smaller boy blush just a bit. 

“O-Oh, Rhys. My name is Rhys.” He chuckled out nervously, letting go of Tim’s hand, but already missing the touch. He couldn’t pinpoint what the Hell that was exactly about, but he couldn’t stop smiling around the man. 

“Nice to meet you Rhys. Try to get some more sleep, after you finish your breakfast of course. I’ve got some clothes of yours in the wash right now, and I’ll be back in with them when they’re done. Then I can get my robe back.” Tim chuckled in good humor as he stood up from the bed, barely making it jostle at all. 

“Okay.” Rhys found himself at a lack for words as he watched the man stand up, the smile on his face seemingly unable to fade. He wasn’t sure what the Hell was wrong with him, and part of him didn’t like it, but part of him just loved it and wanted to stay wrapped up in the feeling forever. He almost didn’t want Tim to go as he watched the man walk over to the door. Tim turned and looked back to Rhys one more time and flashed him another one of the heart warming smiles, making Rhys almost melt in the bed before he left again. 

And it was with the soft click of the door once again being locked that Rhys had forgotten the original question he waned to ask. 

Why wasn’t he allowed to leave?

He was so caught up in the handsome face, the delicious food on his lap- which was long gone by now, devoured by the man it was made for- and that almost angelic smile, that Rhys had completely forgotten that he had been locked in a room. 

At least now though, he knew that he was still at the bar, or he guessed, perhaps above the bar? And he knew the name of the man who had taken him in and given him a place to sleep. However the more Rhys started to think about it, the more questions he was starting to form in his mind. 

Like, why did Tim take him in? Why did he have to? What had truly happened last night? Did he really get that hammered? 

Honestly, the more he dwelled on the subject, the more he felt embarrassed at maybe getting so drunk and bothering Tim, throwing himself all over the handsome man and the older man having to deal with Rhys’ drunk ass and being kind enough to take him in and take care of him until he felt better. 

But if that were really true, then where was Rhys’ pounding, destroying hangover? If he was that drunk last night then the amount of bright light that had been pouring in the window panes would’ve been destroying to his eyes and any noise would be killing him. He’d be feeling sick and wouldn’t have eaten like he did. It just didn’t add up in his mind. 

He guessed he would just have to wait until Tim came back in, and get him to answer the questions he had. He was sure the man would, what with how sweet and kind he had been about answering his questions before, and even making him breakfast. And washing his clothes. AND letting him wear one of his robes. It was a really nice robe too. 

The smile was back on Rhys’ face as he thought about the nice man and he set the tray on one of the nightstands, laying himself back down as he let his thoughts trail off to the kin stranger who took care of him, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind being pushed away at the memory of the fond smile Tim had on his face, his positively stunning face. That gorgeous chin, those cute freckles, and his eyes, mismatched like Rhys’ own. Yet they shined with untold kindness. The chestnut hair atop his head looked so soft too, that Rhys just waned to run his fingers through it and play with it to see if it was as plush as it looked. 

The more he thought yet, the bigger that unsettled feeling in the back of his mind grew and it became harder for him to push it down, and that big thought finally surfaced. 

“He locked the door again…”

Rhys looked back up to the door, and even though the man was charming and handsome beyond all belief, there was still the fact that he had Rhys locked up in here, and why? Rhys had no clue? Was the whole nice thing fake? Just to keep Rhys here for something dastardly? But then why feed him?

Now Rhys was just incredibly unsure, as he nuzzled his face back into the downy pillow under his head, closing his eyes. He couldn’t get the smile out of his head, nor could he stop thinking about how pointed Tim’s canines seemed to be. 

He wondered- 

And suddenly the door was clicking again with the lock being undone and it had Rhys sitting up expectantly for Tim, and when the man swaggered in, he almost could tell instantly that this wasn’t Tim. His smile fell a bit as he looked to the man who looked exactly like the sweet man before, but his eyes… They were different. 

“Morning kitten. Time for breakfast.” The man said with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, no thank you. I already ate.” Rhys said with a smile. “Tim gave me breakfast, but thank you.” 

“Oh princess… I didn’t mean for you.” The man grinned, a full-toothed smile, showing off what could only be described as fangs. The sight alone made Rhys back up quickly on the bed, the man taking steps for him. “Now hold still for me kitten. This isn’t going to hurt… Much.” The man’s smile was sinister and it made Rhys’ stomach clench in fear as the larger, Tim look-alike pinned him down to the bed and tore the bandages off his neck, licking up his neck. 

Rhys gasped in sudden realization at how he ended up here and before he could speak, he felt pain rocket up his neck and he cried out in pain when the larger mans teeth dug right into the same spot as last night with practiced precision. Rhys couldn’t hold in the scream even if he tried, wriggling and trying to fight the larger man off him with vigor, but to no avail. He could feel blood pouring out of him, but he couldn’t feel much of it on his skin or soaking into the sheets under him. His cries slowly became whimpers as the fight began to leave him, along with his strength. 

Soon though, the stranger pulled off and looked down to Rhys, licking his bloodied lips with fangs shown right down to the other man. “Damn kitten, you’re still just as sweet, but you can do better. Maybe I’ll get you off next time.” The man then easily slipped off of him, and as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving Rhys on the bed with a wound reopened on his neck, a good amount of blood less, and scared as all Hell. 

But he knew there was no hope. He had heard that soft click and knew that even if he had tried, he wasn’t getting out. As weak as he was feeling, a few tears from the pain in his neck and the fear in his heart slipped down his paled cheeks and a meek sob left his lips. 

“Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, Rhys just got a look at both of the people he was going to be living with now, and he isn't sure if he truly want to be here.
> 
> Chapter four everybody, and I'm going to try and get another up today if I can, but enjoy this for now. Or don't it's pretty bad.


	5. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You bastard! What the fuck Jack?! Why would you just do that?! Do you even have the slightest clue what you’ve just done?!” He all but roared to the man, who was looking up to him with shocked wide eyes.
> 
> “What I’ve done? I think I’ve just had a wonderful meal, that’s what I’ve done. He was so amazing Tim, I think I actually enjoy him like that, than the other way.” He smirked up at Tim, Rhys’ blood still on his fangs, giving them a reddish tint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brotherly confrontation and some questions answered. 
> 
> How will Tim help Rhys to cope with his new life?

Oh wow. Wow. The kid was just too adorable for words. Rhys? Was that his name? Oh how adorable it was to see his blood rise up to his cheeks. It almost made Tim hungry; if it wasn’t making his heart just flutter in feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. His eyes held that young innocence that not many humans still had in them, shining in his different color eyes, and it didn’t fail to make Tim smile. 

He was currently folding Rhys’ warm clothes, fresh out of the dryer when he heard it. A sound that sent a sharp shiver up and down his spine. He heard the loud cry of pain from inside their home and it had his blood running cold. He didn’t want to believe it. He turned heel an quickly made his way for Rhys’ room just in time to catch his brother walking out, blood dripping carelessly from his lips and staining the front of his shirt. And the smell, that fucking smell. His brother just reeked of Rhys, his blood and fear. It made Tim’s anger just boil in his veins, running for his twin and tackling him with a loud growl. He had no idea what had come over him.

“You bastard!” He growled, fangs bore in unbridled rage toward the shocked man under him. He had caught Jack off completely off guard. Good, the man was going to get a wonderful earful from Tim, because how dare he just go in there and ruin everything Tim had just set up for them?! He just went in there and destroyed any chances they had at keeping Rhys here willingly! “What the fuck Jack?! Why would you just do that?! Do you even have the slightest clue what you’ve just done?!” He all but roared to the man, who was still looking up to him with wide eyes. 

As soon as Jack gathered himself though, he was throwing Tim off of himself and growling back at him. “What I’ve done? I think I’ve just had a wonderful meal, that’s what I’ve done. He was so amazing Tim, I think I actually enjoy him like that, than the other way.” He smirked up at Tim, Rhys’ blood still on his fangs, giving them a reddish tint. 

Jack made him sick. Sick right down to his stomach. He grimaced at the man as Jack licked the drying blood off his lips and chin. “Go have yourself a taste Timmy. He’s to just die for.” His brother could only laugh as he stood up properly, straightening out his rumpled clothing and walked away from his angry twin, eager to go and get himself cleaned up before he had to head down and get thing set up for the club opening up. 

Tim watched his brother go with glaring red eyes before his anger began to be replaced then by crippling worry for the person his brother had just mauled. He had hoped his brother hadn’t absolutely destroyed Rhys. He ran for the first-aid kit they kept, only for dire emergencies, before running back quickly as he could manage to Rhys’ room. He threw the door open and his eyes scoured quickly for the boy in hopes he wasn’t dead. And even though seeing the boy laying on the bed, shaking and whimpering in pain and fear wasn’t the sight he exactly wanted to be met with, it was better than finding his lifeless body.

Tim ran over to the bed and looked down to Rhys, moving to try and grab him, flinching back a bit when the man pulled back away from him in fear, weakly fighting him off with attempts at pushing away his hands with feeble hits. They didn’t hurt Tim, not physically at least. 

“Rhys, Rhys it’s okay it’s me, it’s Tim..” He said in a soft tone, not the same hypnotic tone he had used nearly an hour ago, but a softer, gentler tone. It caught the boy’s attention and his tear filled eyes opened slowly to look up to Tim, fear and desperation being replaced slightly with hope. 

“T-Tim?” His voice was soft, weak and timid and it made Tim’s heart fall a bit before the boy’s hands were reaching up and trying to grab for him instead of trying to push him away. 

“Yeah, it’s Tim. It’s okay, I’ve got you… He won’t hurt you while I’m here.” Tim crooned to the boy to try and calm him as he reached for the kit, beginning to clean up the open wound on the boys neck, and even while his stomach groaned for him to eat, and his fangs dropped, he couldn’t bring himself to eat from the poor kid, it would just kill him, and Rhys too. 

He finished wrapping the gauze around Rhys’ neck as he finished cleaning it and clamped it together gently before brushing his soft hair back from his face. “There… I’m going to go get your clothes so you can be more comfortable.” And when he tried to get up, Rhys grabbed his sleeve and shook his head quickly. 

“Please don’t go.” The tone of Rhys’ voice was tugging at his heartstrings and he found himself unable to deny the boy anything. He sat back down on the bed, letting Rhys hold to his hand before the boy was tugging his sleeve again, desperate and yet so hopeful from Tim’s comply. 

The man felt like he knew what he wanted and he moved to lay down on the bed with Rhys, wrapping his arms around the boy comfortingly as Rhys huddled up into him, hiding in Tim’s embrace. Tim would keep him safe. Tim rubbed gentle circles into his lower back to try and soothe him further, resting his head atop of Rhys as the boy buried his face into Tim’s chest, fingers tight in his shirt.

It took a while for Rhys to speak again, for his heart to stop racing and for his grip on Tim to lessen, but it didn’t leave. And when he had clamed down and begun to feel better, he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was less sad; less panicked and held no fear. 

“What are you?” He asked quietly against Tim’s shirt and it made the older man sigh as he nuzzled the top of the boy’s head.

“Your kind has called up many thins over the years, but the most common has to be the term, ‘Vampire’.” Tim said softly as he tried to look down to Rhys, but unable to see the man’s face, as it remained hidden. “Listen Rhys, I’m sorry about-“

“Who is he?” Rhys asked quietly in the middle of Tim’s apology, making Tim stop immediately. The older man sighed to himself and rubbed up Rhys’ spine. 

“My brother. His name is Jack.” He said softly. “He’s the one who brought you here.”

“I remember..” Rhys said softly and somehow managed to huddle closer to Tim. “I remembered last night and, and I..” He finally managed to look up to Tim in confusion. Tim was glad to see some of the color having returned to the boys cheeks, but the look in his eyes wasn’t making him feel better. “Why Tim? Why?” He begged an answer from him. 

Tim held him closer to his chest and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry Rhys… You won’t like the answer.” He said softly. 

“Please Tim. Just tell me.” He whispered in desperation to the man, shaking against Tim’s front in an attempt to hide his worry and tears. And Tim knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny Rhys his answers but he wasn’t going to enjoy telling him. 

“Okay… He kept you as a constant food source.” Tim said softly as he pulled Rhys back just a bit again to get a look at his face. An his heart cracked a bit at the broken look on Rhys’ face. 

“F-Food? He’s gonna continue to eat from me?” He whimpered softly, a tear dribbling out from his eye and down his cheek. 

“No.” Tim said quickly. “I’m not going to let him.” What the fuck was he thinking? Hw couldn’t protect Rhys from Jack all the time. He had things to do, he had to eat an run a club. He could stay with Rhys all the time, and he couldn’t just let Rhys go. Jack would find him again. But.. 

“Just stay around me and I can keep him away from you.” Time promised softly.

“How?” Rhys said softly. “I can’t just stay in here all the time.” 

“No, but you can work here.” Tim thought that was actually a pretty good idea. As much as he didn’t trust Jack to not eat Rhys while they were up here, Jack partially knew better than to do it in the middle of a public situation, at least an actual public scene. If Rhys worked at the bar, then the workers would get to know him and they could help be protectors from Jack, inadvertently of course, since they wouldn’t exactly know. 

“Work here? But, I don’t think-“ 

“Trust me Rhys.” Tim said softly and rubbed the back of his head, smiling down to him. The minor trance Rhys was in made him nod slowly to Tim before curling back in to him. 

Tim knew his plan had loop holes, he knew Jack could always fin a way to get what he wants, but Tim be damned if he wasn’t going to do his hardest to keep the man from getting hurt again by his monster of a brother,. But he was going to everything he could to keep Rhys alive and well. 

Besides, Rhys would fit in just fine here. He felt like Janey would take a liking to him, both of them seeming to have bouncy personalities. Nisha would probably like him too. He wasn’t sure about Wilhelm or Athena, but he knew they wouldn’t hurt him in anyway. Rhys was going to fit in just fine with the little work family he’s built up. The only problem child was Jack. 

But Tim didn’t want to worry about that anymore, and took notice to Rhys’ soft little snores against his chest and it brought a smile to the larger man’s lips before he moved to hold him just a little bit closer and a little tighter, nt wanting to let him go. He might as well try and get some sleep as well before heading down to the club, knowing full well that it was Jack’s night to get everything all set up, so he had nothing to truly worry about. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up for grabs guys! Hope it's everything you thought it would be! :'D
> 
>  
> 
> Always here to answer questions if you need be. Also if anyone has any other prompts they'd like to see me write, I'd love to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm gonna take a swing at publishing some of my works here, this is just one of the many ideas that I have floating around in my brain, and it's one of the ones that I kinda enjoy the most, minus of course A/B/O dynamics.   
> Now this is unbeta'd, because I don't have anybody to really read my work over except myself, and most of the time I can't trust my own eyes. I hope you like it though.   
> Oh and of course there will be more chapters to come, I am in no way done with this.


End file.
